poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Guidance of the Rainbow (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript of The Guidance of the Rainbow. Narrator: A war was raging when Nightmare Moon was launching a full-scale assault on Earth, Until Twilight Sparkle and her friends finally defeated her as the war was over. But then, Ivan Ooze laughs evilly as he returns to gain his revenge on the Power Rangers. Only our heroes can find a way to stop Ivan Ooze and his evil plan, For they are Power Rangers Harmony Force. One day at Twilight Sparkle's house, Nadira was helping her babysit her baby niece, Flurry Heart while Dean Cadance and Shining Armor was on their meeting with Ransik. Nadira: Are you ticklish, Flurry? (tickles her belly) Are you ticklish? Flurry Heart: (giggling) Nadira: I thought so. Twilight Sparkle: I appreciate you're here to help babysit Flurry Heart, Nadira. Nadira: It's the least I can do, Twilight. Just then, The doorbell ring as Twilight answered it. Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Lucas. How's it going? Lucas Kendall: Hey, Twilight. Is Nadira with you? Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, She and I are babysitting Flurry Heart. Nadira: Lucas, What a pleasant surprise. Lucas Kendall: Hey, Nadira. How've you been? Nadira: Oh, Just helping out Twilight with babysitting Flurry Heart as usual. Lucas Kendall: I can see that. Nadira: (sniffs) Oh, Looks like Flurry's got a messy diaper. (to Lucas) Excuse me a minute, I have to get her changed. Twilight Sparkle: I'll give you a hand, Nadira. So, Nadira started changing Flurry Heart's diaper while Twilight brought out her Whammy. Nadira: There we go, All done. (use hand gel) Flurry Heart: (giggling) Lucas Kendall: Mind if I keep you company. Twilight Sparkle: Sure, Lucas. Meanwhile at the CPA Lab, Ken was calling some friends for help. Ken Utonium: Really, You will? Okay, Thanks again. Bye. Professor Utonium: Who was it, Ken? Ken Utonium: It was the Glitter Force, Their names are Emily, Kelsey, Lily, April, Chloe and Dawn also Candy too. They said their here to help. Amethyst Utonium: That's great, Ken. You sure know how to find friends. Ken Utonium: Thanks, Mom. Am I a good helper, Dad? Professor Utonium: You sure are, Son. At Ivan Ooze's Lair, He begins his next evil plan. Ivan Ooze: It's time we begin our next evil plan in Corinth. Masked Osodashi: Great plan, Ivan. Mojo Jojo: Let's hope we succeed this plan this time. Ivan Ooze: You'll see, Mojo. (to General Havoc) Havoc, You, Frax, Broodwing and Professor Cog will be in charge of conquering Corinth. Don't disappoint me. General Havoc: Yes, My lord. Elgar: So, What do we do know, Uncle? General Havoc: Is the Portal ready yet, Professor Cog? Professor Cog: All set, Havoc. Now, The Rangers are gonna get it. HIM: Oh, This should be good. Ivan Ooze: Go, And don't fail me this time! Brute and Block: Yes, Sir! So, They left through the portal and into Corinth. Meanwhile, Twilight and her friends were hanging out at Sugarcube Corner. Twilight Sparkle: Isn't this great or what, Guys? Launchpad McQuack: You said it, Twi. Mrs. Cup Cake: Come again, Mr. Mallard. Darkwing Duck: (as Drake Mallard) Thank you, Mrs. Cake. Just then, There was a call from Ransik on the morphers. Brick: It's Ransik. Blossom: Let's check it out. Applejack: What's up, Ransik? Ransik: (on a communicator) Meet us at te lab, It's important. Twilight Sparkle: We're on our way, Ransik. Aikko: Here we go again. Danny Phantom: (as Danny Fenton) I can see where this is going. Soon, Twilight and her friends arrived at the Crystal Prep Lab just as the Turbo, Time Force, S.P.D., Energy Chaser and T.Q.G. Rangers were gathered for help. Mirage: What's going on, Ransik? Ransik: There's a call from Doctor K. Eric Myers: Luckily, Ransik called us to help. Wesley Collins: We came as soon as we could. Bridge Carson: Good thing we did. Jack Landors: So, What's going on? Jankenman: I don't know. Twilight Sparkle: Ransik, What's happening? Ransik: We're about to find out. Soon, Doctor K was on screen communicating with the others. Dr. K: Ransik, We need your help. General Havoc, Frax, Broodwing, Professor Cog and their alliance are on our dimension. Send help from any group of Rangers you can send. Ransik: We'll do what we can, K. (to the Rangers) Rangers, The time has come to save Corinth. Rarity: Then what're we waiting for? Roman Matthews: It's not gonna be easy. Lucas Kendall: We're with you guys all the way. So, They all agreed to work together. Soon, Kegler and Alpha 5, 6 and 7 prepared the Portal to Tartarus. Kegler: The portal is ready, Ransik. Alpha 5: ???, . Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts